


Bad Blood

by RussianWeirdo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWeirdo/pseuds/RussianWeirdo
Summary: Ivan came from a royal family and has been running the kingdom of magic/mythical people who can use magic and had an animal associated with them which they had features of and could turn into. By his side, he had a loyal knight by the name of Alfred however the knight did not have good feelings towards the king. You could say there was Bad Blood between them though Ivan had no idea of this. This was because Alfred in actuality was a human but in secret since he knew that as soon as he was found human he would die.  It was all because the human kingdom had been destroyed by Ivan. No one knew the reason for such a crime but they all knew that he held a very strong hatred towards humans. Will Alfred be able to stay hidden and live among them peacefully or will he be found out and suffer the fate the rest of his kind did? Or will there be something else? Something not accounted for?
Relationships: America & Russia (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	1. Sweet Treat

It was the middle of the day and not much has been going on in the different kingdoms though there was a visible tension between the Magic Kingdom and the Dragon Kingdom. There have been small fights recently between the kingdoms and they have gradually been getting more and more violent. If this continued then this could mean that the two kingdoms would go to war. Many wanted to avoid that but they couldn't look over the miniature attacks which have been getting worse as time passed by. The two rulers knew they couldn't simply ignore this and so they were going to meet each other in a few days where the two rulers would talk over this current situation and how to fix it however both had way too much pride and would probably not back down or accept a 'loss'. Not two mention the Dragon Kingdom's ruler was a rather cocky dragon which could easily make comments that could piss the Magic Kingdom's ruler. Who are these two rulers?

Well, The Dragon Kingdoms ruler was a crimson color scaled dragon that had thick and dark branches for horns. It's wings where the same color as the body, however, it faded into a light orange tone at the ends which would best resemble a common leaf during fall. The dragon itself looked overgrown with thick foliage and roots which had an autumn coloration to them. Its claws looking sharp and strong as if made from an old tree that had grown strong over time. Her name was Chun-Yan, a simple name yet in some way it suited this dragon

The magic kingdom's ruler was a bit different from your other royals. He preferred to say in his human form though the horns from his animal form carried into it. He had these long and smooth pink-tinted horns, they were almost like antlers. The king stayed in his human form as most people in his kingdom did the same meaning all the buildings were build to suit a human body structure as well as taking into account the extra features the people would get from their animal form. If the king did decide to turn into his animal form then he would have to go outside to a spacious area as you see his animal was a dragon. Such irony that he might go to war with the dragon kingdom. His skin was a fair light tone, didn't look like he went outside a lot, you could maybe call it pale white. Silver was the color of his hair but you could also call it platinum blond yet that didn't feel like the part which stood out most. It was his eyes. Violet. A rather unusual color. Barely anyone could be found baring that color in their eyes, it made them look as if they could stare right through your soul if they wanted to. His outfit was a red-toned color but his undergarments were a light beige and brown color. His shirt had hearts turned sideways going down it and they were in soft yellow while his pants were a white color that had light brown strikes going down on the outside. They were tucked into the light brown-toned slightly heeled boots. There was a light red coat with snow-white poofs of fur on the end of the sleeves. Covering his neck fully, the man wore a light beige scarf over the coat. He had a darker red cape around his shoulders which was kept on which a small gold chain with a heart on the end of it, the cape itself was long and had the same snow-white fur around the neck area. On his head was a small red crown. _(It was the king of hearts outfit)_

At this moment the king was sitting in his throne room looking over the list of things which he needed to decide on or attend. Being a royal meant he had a lot of work to do and sometimes there was too much to do in a single day. As he was looking over the list he was also waiting for his personal guard, Alfred. Ivan liked to keep him close for reasons which he didn't understand himself yet. 

Alfred was down in the guards' room where he was putting on his knight suit so he could present himself well for his king even if his wish was to punch him in the face till he flew out a window. Once had his suit fully on he made sure to fix his glances and used a potion which allowed him to have blue fox ears and tail. He needed these so he wouldn't die in from his king. This was because the human kingdom was destroyed by Ivan and his massive hate for humans. Meaning if anyone found out Alfred was a human his life was gone unless they were also human but the possibility of that was near zero since Alfred hadn't come across anyone who was human after he was able to survive the horrible day where he watched his family and everyone else get slaughtered like animals. But right now he just had to suck it up since if he couldn't help his kingdom anymore then he could at least protect the kingdom which now owned the land from his broken apart city. When everything was good enough he headed out the room and over to the throne room where he saw his king sitting on the throne. He walked up to him and bowed "My king, I am here" He replied and didn't dare to look up at the king "Am I allowed to look at your _magnificence_?" Alfred had forced himself to say that in the most friendly tone he could. 

Ivan looked at Alfred and smiled happily at him "Da, you may Alfred" His tone was a soft one since he had been treating Alfred better than the rest of the guards for some time now. It wasn't anything weird or different by this point. The other had nodded to that and lifted his head looking up at the king with a glad face even though inside he wanted to just walk up to the king and slap him

"What are my orders, my king?" He asked with a respectful tone as he stood looking at Ivan and having both his hands by his side. Right now the human didn't want to be here at all, he wanted to be back with his family enjoying their company but instead, his mind would tell him that they are dead and it is all Ivans fault. There was so much anger inside him for this man and it was beginning to start a burning feeling in his chest but right now he had to ignore it. 

Ivan looked at him and hummed as he thought about what orders he should give Alfred for today. The potential war with the dragon kingdom was currently on his mind so it was probably best to give him something related to that but he liked Alfred's company even if he just stood there. Once he had made his mind up he looked at Alfred "I want you to set up a patrol of good fighters to patrol around the kingdom to make sure there are no unnecessary fights with the dragon kingdom. I want to be able to avoid this war as much as possible. Is that understood?"

"Yes my king, that is understood" Alfred nodded to that and approving the order "If that is all needed of me then I shall head to get it all sorted" The blond turned around starting to walk away from the king. Footsteps echoed from how big the room was and with all the space something had to fill it up. It so happened to be Alfred's steps as he headed for the exit.

Ivan saw that and wanted to say something though he was hesitant about it. He wasn't someone who would say things when it was unneeded though he did want Alfred to return instead of going to do something else after. The more the footsteps echoed the more Ivan wished to order the knight to return even if he had no actual purpose for it. Once he saw the other approach the door he just couldn't help it anymore "Alfred, I would like you to return here once you're finished with the task I gave you"

 _Great_ _. Just what Alfred needed_ "Yes my king, I shall come back here once my task is complete" Alfred bowed to Ivan to keep his respect up before he left the room. As soon as he stepped out and the doors were closed he let out a long sigh of relief that he was finally out the room. He didn't know how much longer he could stay there without doing something which would break his knight character, it could have been a simple glare or wrong comment and then he was a goner. Everyone knew Ivan wasn't a person who took insults well even if he would try to play them off as if everything was fine. Since the king didn't keep tabs on Alfred, he thought he would take his sweet ass time with this and enjoy himself a bit. Keeping up his act took up energy and if that _asshole of a king_ wouldn't have gotten rid of the human kingdom then none of this would be happening. Alfred would have been free to himself but no, his kingdom just _had_ to get destroyed, and now he was stuck here working for the very man which had killed his family. 

On his way to give out the orders to the rest of the knights he walked by a window and saw a beautiful rose garden, he did like those flowers since they gave out a safe feeling but for them to be in a place which reeked of power and death they were basically on _cursed_ ground. Alfred has spoken before to others on their thoughts on Ivan and they all varied, some would call him fair but others would say he controls too much of what goes on. Everyone had mixed feelings except Alfred. Hatred. Pure hatred. There was nothing else he could have after all the sins that the king probably committed but the one everyone knew is the destruction of a whole kingdom. When I say everyone I mean _everyone_. Even the other kingdoms have heard about it and were saying their own things about the king. Ivan had to know, right? Yet he acted like nothing was wrong and that pissed Alfred off so much "Damn fucker...." He mumbled under his breath since you could never be too safe which everyone who would walk by in the castle. 

\---

Ivan was patiently waiting for Alfred to return from the task he has given him and was growing impatient now. Keeping Ivan waiting for too long was not something people wished to do yet Alfred was taking his damn time and making Ivan grow more and more annoyed by the second. You could tell he was getting impatient since he stood up and walked up to one of the windows looking out of it, watching people work. It relaxed him to some degree. People watching was something that Ivan did enjoy. Something about watching the people work and go along their day seemed nice and relaxing to Ivan. He didn't know why he enjoyed it so much but did it matter if there wasn't a proper reason for it as long as it kept Ivan calm. As he stared out at all the people he heard it. Footsteps. But who's where they? Where they Alfreds? Either way, they made Ivan returned to his throne as he waited to see who it could be walking over to the throne room. 

The large doors open and out of them, a figure walked out. Once Ivan saw who it was his face lit up instantly. He was glad that _his_ knight has finally arrived in the room. Alfred had walked up to Ivan and took a bow "My king, I have completed what you set me. Is there anything I can do now to please you?" He asked and kept his head down as he waited for approval from Ivan. Every time Alfred had stepped into the room he could feel his anger burning yet the atmosphere still always remained cold. It felt colder this time. This meant something earlier had annoyed Ivan. Alfred guessed it was him which made a small smile creep onto his face. _That's what he gets_ Alfred thought to himself. 

Ivan watched Alfred and though about what order he should give next to Alfred. His eyes were always on Alfred whenever he was in the room and Alfred didn't have to see Ivan looking at him. He could feel those piercing eyes looking straight at him as if stabbing right through him. There was a moment of silence before Ivan had finally decided "I want you to stay by my side the whole time. If anything else comes to my mind I shall inform you" Ivan's voice sounded like there was something else that he wanted but it was to be ignored as nothing else was said. 

To that Alfred nodded before he looked up and didn't care if he got an approval or not right now, he simply walked up to Ivan and stood silently by his side. Alfred was so close to him, he could practically feel his fist inching closer just so he could punch Ivans face yet he did his best to keep himself controlled if he didn't then he was practically dead. As he stood there, he felt something touch his head. It couldn't be. Was Ivan petting his head right now? Alfred couldn't help but turn his gaze towards Ivan and it was true. The king was petting Alfred "My king, may I ask why you are petting my head?"

Ivan looked at Alfred and didn't respond for a few minutes. The pets hadn't stopped either "I like petting you, It feels relaxing" Ivan simply said not giving away anything apart from the fact that it was weird and sudden. Alfred didn't know if he was in trouble and this was like a warning or if the king was actually being serious about this. That burning feeling in his chest hadn't left, it only grew more with anger. That hand probably had bared human blood and now it was petting his head. It brought a sick feeling to Alfred. It infuriated him. _How DARE Ivan just pet him_? Alfred thought and did his best to not glare at the king since that would not have been a good move

"Is there any other reason for these pets, my king?" He asked and kept his hands to himself so he wouldn't push Ivans away even if he did want to do that. 

Ivan hummed softly as if he was thinking of a reply for Alfred's question but instead just gave Alfred a small smile. Nothing else was said which gave Alfred no clues about what Ivan's intentions could be with this. 

"Why am I here, by your side when I have other work to do? I may be asking more than I should but this is getting slightly confusing" Alfred said as he really wished to know what the other could be thinking and planning with this. The pets have actually started to get nice as Alfred felt them more, he started to enjoy them a bit. 

Ivan smiled and scratched gently behind Alfred's fox ears which sent a small shiver down Alfred's spine as it was rather unexpected but it did feel nice which is why his head leaned into Ivan's large hand "Tell me, Alfred, what do you like?"

This question surprised Alfred which is why his face had a slightly shocked expression as he looked at Ivan "What _I_ like?" He said the question softly and it took him a moment before he came up with an answer "I like candy! or anything sweet really. But why are you asking me this, my king?" There was some sense of excitement in Alfred's voice as he did enjoy sweet things a lot. He was still cautious because the question was so sudden he thought he would never hear something like this from Ivan out of all people.

A silence filled the room since Ivan didn't reply to Alfred. He didn't find a reply needed to that since he found out what he wanted and telling Alfred his reasons were pointless to Ivan at the moment. A simple hand gesture was made and any servants who were in the room understood what to bring out. A few seconds later a bowl of candy things was brought to the king which he took and held in front of Alfred. Ivan didn't need to say anything for Alfred to understand that this was for him. Alfred slowly took the bowl and began to eat the sweets, it made him feel happier and slightly better about this whole situation which he was stuck in. The corners of his mouth lifted slightly into a smile.

Ivan had noticed that and it sent a warm feeling through him to see Alfred smile like that. Seeing that smile made Ivan want to see it more often since he loved having a warm feeling and Alfred always seemed to bring it when he smiled. His mind had no idea why this happened but Ivan knew one thing for sure and that was that Alfred made him happy when he would smile. 

As soon as the bowl was empty Alfred had turned his attention over to Ivan and gave a small bow "Thank you, my king, for this sweet treat" Alfred was actually being sincere right now "It was very generous of you" 

In response to that was a small happy hum as well as ruffling Alfred's hair gently. Now, Alfred was having second thoughts of Ivan because of his behavior but his anger wouldn't leave that fast yet he tolerated Ivan's presence better than before. They stayed there like that for a few minutes before Ivan gave Alfred a look which allowed Alfred to leave and do his work if he wished. Alfred had picked up on it and then headed out the room after that "I will get back to my duties your highness, I appreciate the candy" He thanked Ivan once more before he left the room going to work on his own work leaving Ivan alone in that large room.


	2. Potions

A dark and peaceful night ran over the magic kingdom, the wind whistled as it blew past the trees swaying them into a calm sleep. Moonlight crashed threw the window lighting up areas in which the huge windows of the castle allowed being selective of the position of the light. The stars twinkled in the sky as patterns formed with them waiting to be connected. No unnecessary noise would come from the city of the kingdom as all the people were fast asleep or getting ready to sleep and enjoy such a beautiful night. Though not everyone was getting ready to sleep, the king was wide awake on his way to the knights quarters as he wished to speak with Alfred on a topic of the potential of war and which precautions should be taken during the night. 

Once he arrived at the quarters he looked around at all the guards though he was unable to spot Alfred anywhere. This has got him worried as he doesn't remember him going anywhere or ordering him to be doing anything this night. Ivan walked up to one of the guards "Where is Alfred?" He asked with a serious look on his face as he wished to speak to him at this moment even if it was late during the night.

"I don't know the location of sir Alfred, my king" The man had bowed being in Ivan's presence "He has told me that he has some business which he needs to take care of and will be away for some time. Is there any way I could help out, my king?" There was clear respect in the man's voice as he spoke to Ivan. 

This answer made Ivan frown as it wasn't what he wished to hear. He wanted to know Alfred's location right now since he could be in danger or he could be somewhere entirely different such as the enemy territory, though Ivan trusted Alfred to the point that he would not suspect Alfred to be betraying him in any way "Nyet, there is nothing you can do to help me. I wish to speak to Alfred as soon as he returns from wherever he is" he made to make his order as clear as he could before turning away from the knights and walking out the room. His cape dragged behind him as he walked and you could hear the king's footsteps echo as they got further and further away from the knights quarters. 

\---

Where was Alfred? Well, he had sneaked out the castle in some regular clothes and was on his way over to the Ice kingdom because on the outskirts of it lived a witch. The young knight had gotten acquainted with her when he was looking for some way to survive and not get himself killed since he was the only human alive. Alfred needed to be careful because if he was spotted sneaking into the kingdom there could be serious consequences which he would have to face which were not wished for by him. What is the reason for his nightly leave? Potions. He was running out of potions which would give him fox features and hide the fact that he was a human and not a magic creature. There were serious dangers of sneaking out like this however the dangers of living as a human were much greater than pretending to be a magic person. 

The journey was a long one through the forest which had grown more bushy and thick every year yet the path which he took was still there untouched. Lucky for him since this meant he didn't need to dig through all the overgrown plants. Once he had gotten to the ice kingdom he carefully crossed the barrier and followed his handmade path to the witch's house. 

Not far from the barrier between the two kingdoms stood a small wooden house near a lake, it wasn't anything big or fancy. It looked like a small forest cottage house, it didn't bring attention to itself more like tried to blend into the background of trees. Alfred slowly walked up to the house looking at it for a breath second before knocking on the door. He had waited a few minutes before a young woman opened the door to him, her hair was a mess and she looked tired as if she hasn't slept for the past few nights. 

"Alfred? You're coming to visit me once more?" Her voice sounded surprised as if she was not expecting to see him. Then again it could have been her lack of sleep talking for her. She let out a tired sigh before stepping out the way to let the young boy inside "I'm guessing this visit is because you need more of those potions I gave you last week? How is it that you run out of them so fast?" 

Alfred walked inside and looked around the house since every time he visited there was something new about it "Oh yea! Sorry about that, I just can't help it!" A small awkward chuckle came from Alfred as he went to take a seat at the small table by the window "It's such a pain! You would not believe what has been happening these past few days!" Alfred whined and lay his head down on the table as he stared outside as the stars filled the whole sky "That damn king actually pet me! He has been doing this much more this past week but I hate it! He dares destroy the humans and then _pet_ me! ME! I want to punch him in his stupid face so much!" Alfred growled as he jumped up from the table out of anger with his hands in a fist position. All Alfred got in reply to that was a hum that sounded like she was sarcastically surprised "I know your not caring much but he has the audacity to do that! I cannot believe he did that" 

The witch rolled her eyes and looked at Alfred with a tired look "He is king, Alfred you very well know that he is allowed to do as he wishes" There were some blue potions in her hands that were glowing making her hands have a blue tint to them. She carefully placed them on the table in front of Alfred "Here you go, the potions you need. Now get out, I'm already full of work as it is and your presence is not helping me to focus" 

Hearing that Alfred's mouth dropped as he felt offended "You are so mean to me!" He pouted as he said that and crossed his arms since he didn't want to go back to the kingdom so soon "I know he is the king but I just can't help but get the feeling of wishing to punch him! He acts like nothing is wrong and he has done nothing wrong! Do you have _any_ idea what it is to be me living in the same castle as _him_!" 

She didn't want to hear Alfred's complaints right now so she shoved the potions into Alfred's hands before she pushed him out of the house "It was a pleasure to see you once more but you need to get going now. I have some business to get back to and I do not want to have you around for that" A sigh came out of her mouth while she leaned against the door frame looking at Alfred "Look, I get that you hate that man but maybe he has his own reasons? Give him a chance, now... Goodbye!" The door was slammed right into Alfred's face before he even got to reply to that answer which he got. 

Alfred could not believe that he just got the door slammed into his face especially after hearing that from her "Give him a chance? Yeah right!" He mocked that suggestion before putting the potions away into his coat pockets before heading back through the forest back to the castle. As he walked through the forest looking around, those words kept replaying in his mind "I don't give a shit about his reasons! He fucked up my life, I hate him and will always hate him from the bottom of my damn heart!" Alfred just punched the air pretending the king's face was there before he calmed down and sighed. What was he doing right now? In all honesty, if Alfred got close enough to Ivan then he could probably take him out himself if he wanted to and get revenge for what he has done to ruin Alfred's life.

After an hour or so, the young knight had returned back to the castle. He had made sure to have taken one of the potions which he was given so he had the animal features again meaning he could hide and not be seen as a human. It was past midnight by a few hours now so he headed to the knights quarters where the rest of the knights were. Alfred was careful when he snuck back in so he wouldn't wake anyone of them up, he walked up to his bed and set his things down hiding the potions under his bed. There was a note left on his bed telling him that the king had wished to speak to him but Alfred ignored it since there was barely any point of going to the king right now since it was late during the night meaning Ivan was most likely asleep.

Alfred got undressed from his outside clothes and into his pajamas which were a light blue tone having red stripes and white stars. These were his favorite because to Alfred they gave off a sense of freedom, this was because Alfred saw his job as the king's knight a living hell which he was trapped in wishing to be free. When he was asleep wearing these clothes his dreams just seemed to run free and not be confined to the kingdom and this castle. 

Laying down on the bed and staring up the ceiling the words which the witch had said were still stuck in his mind, Alfred wished to ignore them yet he only thought about them more. Maybe he should give Ivan a chance and not be so judging with anger? No! Alfred had such burning hate for him, he couldn't forget it no matter what reason Ivan could possibly have for ending his happy and beautiful life and dragging him into this hated sorrowful life. 

A sigh escaped Alfred's mouth as he turned to his side getting comfortable in the covers, closing his eyes, and drifting into asleep. His dreams were the only place where he would see his family and their smiles once again since he no longer was able to see them in his life properly. Oh, how he wanted to be close with them and hold them close.


End file.
